Love Will Come
by xxCZTwilighterxx
Summary: Couples B/E, R/Em, A/J AH story 2nd year at Fork's High School, Bella and her friends reunite again after summer. Bella finally makes the decision to take matters in her hands...or Alice's. Come and take that journey with them! Summury as always not that good but take a look and if you like it, read it! It might be M rated, but I won't have many lemons inside! AH Twilight version.


**Love Will Come**

**Disclaimer: Don't own a single word from The Twilight Saga books. That would be one lucky girl, Stephanie Meyer.**

**A/N: Hello, my readers! Even if I didn't complete my first story (and I'm sorry for that), I'm back with a new one, a bit different, with canon couples this time. I have in mind a character of mine (maybe two characters, but they will come up later) that will come later in the story. I have to say from now, that I won't be updating twice a week, but I will be most likely updating each week or each two weeks, cause school and all the other hobbies and stuff I have, are taking my time. Just stick with me!**

**Angie: Are you done? I have a speech to do! *crossed arms***

**Me: Sure, go ahead!**

**Angie: WE'RE BACK! *sits down***

**Me: That's it? *brows furrowed***

**Angie: Yeah…**

**Me: Whatever. Go on read and when you're finished press that little button that makes my day and leave a review. Those first are very important because my story depends on them! Thank you!**

**Let's start…**

_1. Welcome, students of Fork's High School_

I turn off the engine of my red, pick-up car, take my backpack and go out. The parking lot of Fork's High School is full of kids talking and laughing, seeing each other after the summer, talking about new kids and gossiping. I look around searching for my best friends.

Next to a red convertible M3, or whatever car it is, I see my pixie-like, best friend, Alice. Standing by her is Rose, my other friend. Rose is 5'9" tall with baby blue eyes and pale, shiny blond hair. I'm sure that all the girls in this school are jealous of her –maybe the whole world too–, and maybe me too.

But I have accepted myself as I am. Average with a capital A. As you understand, no confidence at all. I don't have a special body and I'm not athletic. At all. I don't think I can walk on a flat surface, without falling on my face, with no reason. So, I don't risk by participating in any kind of exercise. Probably, I was born with two left feet.

Alice, on the other side, is 4'10" tall, with black, spiky hair and dark brown eyes. Both Alice and Rosalie are fan of shopping. Alice might have a psychological problem with fashion. She can be murderous, sometimes, about clothes. Alice has two brothers. One that is older than us, Emmett. He is 6'5" tall with dark brown, almost black hair, blue eyes and is very –and when I say very, I mean very muscular. He is a senior with Rose and Rose's brother, Jasper.

Alice's other brother is Edward. He is 6'2" tall with a special, bronze hair color, emerald green eyes and has a lean but still, muscular body. Jasper, Rose's brother is 6'3" tall; with honey and wavy blond hair that reaches his shoulders and brown eyes. He too is gorgeous, just like his sister. Maybe it's the genes. Alice is a couple with Jasper and Rose is with Emmett.

I see Rose and Alice, walking through the parking lot and coming to me. Alice and Rose are always gorgeous, even at school, wearing designer's clothes. They've tried to persuade me to wear some of those, but I always find a way to wear clothes I like and that are comfortable. Until now, Alice's death glares haven't harmed me. I look down at my simple blue, skinny jeans, my black sweater and my signature shoes, black converse.

Alice is wearing a white, long sleeved shirt, with beige, skinny jeans, a cream knitted scarf and brown lace up platform booties, all topped off with a brown, leather jacket. Rose had a more like "rock" style, wearing a white tee, with black denim, skinny jeans, black ankle boots, with a black leather jacket.

"Hey, Bella! How are you?" Alice says.

"Great, Alice. How are you? Hey, Rose? You look great. What did you do during summer?"

"Oh…you know. The usual. We went to… Paris!" Only Alice thought of Paris as usual vacation. But Paris isn't good for me. That means more designer clothes.

"Umm…that's…cool?" Alice chuckles.

"Bella…you look paler than usual. Don't be afraid. I didn't buy you anything….much". Rose laughs.

"It's ok Bella. I got your back." Rose laughs.

"Ha ha. So funny. Enough with laughing at Bella. Where are Emmett, Jasper and…Edward?" I say. You see, with the looks of Edward, who is hot, you can't just ignore it. Rose and Alice exchange looks. Not good.

"What?" I ask.

"Ohm…nothing. Didn't get over you junior crush, Bella?" Rose says with a smirk. Oh god. Why did she have to bring that up?

"Rose…please don't start. I don't want to remember." A junior crush and they remember it forever! I got over it…kind of. I met with Rose and Alice on my junior year, here in Fork's High, when I moved to Forks from Arizona. My parents, Renée and Charlie divorced when I was very little and my mom and I moved to Florida. There Renée, met Phil, my now step-dad, and they got married. He is a minor league baseball player, so he is most of his time, away from home.

Renée didn't complain, but I could see that she was unhappy with staying at home, having to take care of me. She always liked travelling and she is younger in her soul, like a child. Always enthusiastic about something. She has passed from many hobbies, but never surely decided about something.

So, I told her I could move to Forks, with my dad and she could travel with Phil. She denied it, but I could already see the glint of happiness in her eyes, once I've suggested it. In the age of 17, I moved to Forks. One word to describe my first days here. Awkward. Charlie is not one to talk very much. When I got out of my plane, in Port Angeles, he awkwardly hugged me with one hand and said nothing more. Not that I talk too much myself. I don't have to take care of Renée anymore. I'm not the one responsible for paying the bills or for going grocery shopping. Now, with Charlie, I take care of myself only, except the cooking I do, but I prefer it like that, because food poisoning or surviving with only pizza is definitely not on my Favorite's Things list. Charlie and I have a routine. He wakes up early, eats something, that doesn't involve cooking of course, leaves me a note with the standard _Be Careful_ note and goes to work. I sometimes wake up early and we eat breakfast together. I come home from school, cook dinner, eat, do my homework (you'll always find Charlie in the living room watching T.V) and go to sleep.

But ever since I met Alice, and with her all the others, she has something planned for the day. Mostly…shopping. She came to me the first time we met; obviously I was too shy to befriend anyone. I always also gave short answers when I was asked. So she did the start. At lunch, she introduced me to her friends, boyfriend and family. When I laid my eyes on Edward, my breath came in short gasps and my heart race. Come on guys, you know the feeling. I had taken my time to look over his body, as he had stood up to shake my hand, and I left for last his eyes. Emerald green. I must have been drooling or something, because he had that crooked smile, as if he could read, exactly, my thoughts. I, of course, blushed like a tomato, whispered my name as I shook his hand quickly, barely touching his fingers, and went to sit silently on my seat.

I never talked that much with him. He was, and is, out of my league. Most times and at lunch, he had some girl in his lap. The sight, kind of made my heart break. I can't really explain it. And I'm at his family's house, I'm either closed to Alice's room or he is not there at all. So, no chance in hell. Alice and Rose always tease me about this. They just can't seem to forget.

͟͞͞ ͟͞ ͟͞ ͟͞ ͟͞ ͟͞͞ ͟͞ ͟͞ ͟͞ ͟͞ ͟͞͞ ͟͞ ͟͞ ͟͞ ͟͞ ͟͞͞ ͟͞ ͟͞ ͟͞ ͟͞ ͟͞͞ ͟͞ ͟͞ ͟͞ ͟͞ ͟͞͞ ͟͞ ͟͞ ͟͞ ͟͞ ͟͞͞ ͟͞ ͟͞ ͟͞ ͟͞ ͟͞͞ ͟͞ ͟͞ ͟͞ ͟͞

After all the teasing stopped, we got in our classes. The day passed without something out of the ordinary. I went home with my car and after letting my backpack in my room, noting to myself to find some time and clean up, I went downstairs to prepare dinner. Steak and potatoes it was. As I was putting the steak in the oven, I heard a car pulling up in our driveway. I went to the kitchen's window, and looked out. The police cruiser. Unless someone is here to arrest me, this is no one else than my dad. I hear his footsteps in the door.

"Bella?" Charlie says.

"In here Dad. In the kitchen!" I say back.

He comes into the kitchen and smiles at me.

"What's up, kiddo? How was your first day at school?" he says and takes a seat in the kitchen table.

"Great. Alice said she went to Paris this summer. You know what that means, right?" I say.

"Umm…yeah. I'm sorry for you. Did she bring you a suitcase or not?" he says laughing.

"Nah. Just two." I say chuckling. He knows her too well. Charlie likes Alice very much. You could consider them friends.

"Anyways. What are you doing there?" he says pointing to the oven and the salad I had in front of me.

"Steak with potatoes and a salad. It will be ready in a few minutes. Go wash and change. It will all be ready once you're out." I said.

He nodded and went up the stairs. I made the table and got the food in our plates. I sat down when he showed up. We ate, while joking and discussing about different things. Not usual for us. Maybe we were in good mood.

After we finished, Charlie went to the living room to _guess what_? Watch T.V, and most likely a baseball game. After I finished washing the plates, I went upstairs to do my homework.

Once I finished, I got in my PJ's, washed my teeth, said goodnight to Charlie and went to sleep. I fell in a sleep full of dreams with my friends and emerald, green eyes that could look directly through my soul. Before sleep took over, this phrase came to my mind…

"...try to remember that dreams do come true, but they don't come easily."

Maybe, I could be with Edward. I could at least try.

**A/N: Me: So…that's it! I hope you like it! Angie?**

**Angie: Umm…yeah. The quote in the end is from Josephine Angelini, Dreamless.**

**Me: And the song I mostly listened to, while writing this chapter is In My Arms by Plumb, suggested by my BFF Angie! Go check it out, I think it's great! If I get good (and hopefully a lot reviews) I will update next week or the 2****nd**** next week! (or whatever week that is). :)**

**Also, check out the Polyvore Set for this chapter in my Polyvore account! Link on profile!**

**Leave your opinion with a review!**

**Love ya,**

**xxCZTwilighterxx**

**Word count: 1.947**


End file.
